Naruto: Cambiando el destino
by eljefe2000
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de naruto, pero que pasa si agregamos una nueva aldea y dos equipos más de ninjas a la ecuación?, pasen y descubranlo...
1. ninjas?

En un callejón de la villa de la hoja, un chico de la arena tenia al nieto del tercer hokage por el cuello...

-Deberíamos ayudar- dijo un niño rubio de ojo azul, con una playera de manga corta a rayas, un short azul y unos tenis rojos con calcetas blancas, su banda tenia una luna-

-Por que?, se pondrá interesante- dijo un chico de pelo café cómo sus ojos, estaba comiendo ramen instantáneo, vestía con una playera de manga larga gris, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos tenis negros, también tenia una banda con una luna atada a su brazo-

-Tu nunca cambias verdad jefe?- dijo un chico con traje de esquimal azul y sandalias de madera con picos, tenia el pelo café cómo sus ojos y estaba acompañado por una chica con traje de esquimal rosa, ambos tenían Martillos y tenían la banda atada como cinturón-

-Ya lo conoces- dijo un chico con ropa deportiva rosa con una estrella amarilla grabada en la espalda de su sudadera, tenia la banda atada a su pierna derecha, tenia el pelo rosa y los ojos azules-

-Miren, llego uno de los importantes- dijo el que respondía al nombre de jefe mientras veía como el uchiha y Kankuro se veían-

-Jefe- le dijo un poco asustado el de pelo rubio-

-Ya se Lucas, vamos, se pondrá aun más interesante- dijo el jefe mientras sonreía y se acercaba con paso lento a los genin-

-Parece que nos vamos a divertir hermano- dijo la chica del traje de esquimal muy divertida-

-Ustedes tampoco cambian, verdad Climbers?- pregunto el de la sudadera rosa mientras se ponía la capucha-

-Tu lo has dicho Kirby- dijeron mientras seguían a su jefe-

Al llegar...

-Parece que llegue justo a tiempo a la fiesta- dijo el jefe al ver al uchiha y a la bestia con colas juntos-

-Quien eres tu?- pregunto el uchiha de forma autoritaria-

-Es cierto, donde están mis modales- dijo el jefe mientras sonreía- mi nombre es Jin Yagami, pero la gente me conoce como jefe- les dijo mientras ellos lo veían-

-Por que te dicen jefe?- pregunto serio Gaara, sin emoción alguna en su voz-

-Por la misma razón por la que pudiste subirte a ese árbol sin hacer ruido- le dijo provocando el asombro de todos- y por la misma razón que el clan uchiha es conocido fuera de esta aldea- les dijo sonriendo- pero no les hago perder el tiempo- dijo mientras desaparecía-

-Parece que se volvió a ir sin nosotros- dijo el chico Climber mientras su hermana se reía-

-Venga chicos, vamos- dijo Lucas mientras los guiaba-

-Esperen, quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Naruto mientras los veía, ya que incluso su forma de vestir era diferente a las de los ninjas-

-Pronto lo sabrás- dijo la chica Climber con una sonrisa burlona- Naruto Uzumaki- dijo antes de irse con el resto de los ninjas-

En un apartamento en la aldea de la hoja...

-Volviste a dejarnos solos- dijo Kirby que veía al jefe como niño regañado-

-Acostumbrence, no podre estar con ustedes en el examen- les dijo mientras reía- después de todo solo los genin en equipos de tres pueden entrar- dijo mientras Lucas lo veía-

-Nosotros somos cuatro- dijo Lucas mientras su maestro se reía-

-Los Climbers valen como uno, no puede pelear uno sin el otro, y no hay ninguna regla que prohíba esto- le dijo el jefe mientras sonreía- ahora a entrenar, que mañana deberán hacer el examen- les dijo mientras todos suspiraban- y recuerden, no muestren sus habilidades antes de tiempo- dijo mientras los veía serio-

-Cuente con ello- dijo Lucas mientras se iba a entrenar con el resto del equipo-

-Quien diría que ese chico cobarde llamado lucas seria tan buen líder como su héroe a seguir Ness- dijo el jefe para sí mismo mientras comía-

-Por que le dijiste eso al uchiha y a la vestía de colas?- dijo su reflejo que tenia el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, además de que su ropa era de color dorado- ahora tratarán de investigar- dijo mientras el jefe sonreía- que es tan gracioso?- dijo el reflejo mientras lo veía dudoso-

-Vives en mi cabeza y aun no comprendes mis ideas, valla ángel resultante ser- le dijo mientras sonreía- ese era mi plan, si no supieran quienes somos como equipo, no sería divertido- dijo mientras su reflejo suspiraba-

-Si que eres extraño, tienes severos problemas mentales- dijo el reflejo mientras sonreía-

-Y me lo dice un ser divino que vive en mi cabeza- dijo mientras el otro se callaba y desaparecía dejando solo el reflejo real- ya lo sabia- dijo divertido-

Continuará...

*Esta historia fue de las primeras que hice, pero la borre, ahora la reescribire y a los de malos Fics, comanse esta .I. 


	2. Rivales

-Hora de levantarse chicos- dijo Lucas al resto de su equipo- Debemos ir al examen- dijo mientras Kirby se retorcía y los Climbers roncaban- no me dejan opción- dijo mientras de un rápido movimiento de manos cargaba chakra- PK Thunder- grito mientras un trueno salia disparado a sus compañeros que gritaron de dolor-

Unos minutos después...

-Como amanecieron- pregunto su maestro mientras los Climber tenia el rostro con quemaduras leves y Kirby estaba con el pelo chamuscado-

-Una mañana normal- dijo Nana restandole importancia-

-Recuerden, nada de mostrar sus habilidades- dijo el jefe mientras sonreía-

-Lo que digas- dijo Lucas mientras salia con el resto del equipo-

En los exámenes chunin...

-Por que habrá tanto alboroto- dijo Kirby que sonreía-

-No lo sé- dijo Lucas mientras se acercaba y el resto del equipo lo seguía-

El equipo llego cuando un chico de verde paro al uchiha y a otro chico que estaba apunto de pelear...

-Que fuerza- dijo Popo mientras lo veía- el debe ser Rock lee, del equipo de Gai- dijo mientras veía a su hermana-

-Oigan, se lo están perdiendo- dijo Kirby divertido- el ceja de azotador fue rechazado por la chica frentona- dijo mientras reía-

-Callate y camina- le dijo Lucas mientras lo arrastraba lejos de ahí-

-Oye, tu eres Neji Hyuga?- le dijo Popo al Hyuga-

-Quien quiere saber?- dijo el Hyuga mientras veía al Climber-

-Mi nombre es Popo Climber, ella es mi hermana Nana y somos conocidos como el ninja doble- le dijo Popo mientras su hermana reía- espero enfrentarme a ti y probrar que la familia Climber es incluso más poderosa que el clan Hyuga- le dijo antes de irse con el resto de su equipo-

Mientras ocultos...

-Esos chicos se ven interesantes- dijo uno de los Jounin que antes estaban como niños-

-Son de esa nueva aldea, la aldea oculta bajo la luz de la luna- dijo el que intento golpear a sasuke-

-Y que me dices del otro trío?- pregunto el otro Jounin-

-Sin duda será un espectáculo este año los exámenes- dijo mientras sonreía-

Con los chicos...

-Ya veras neji- pensaron los Climbers mientras reían-

-Rock lee, quiero enfrentarte- pensó Kirby entusiasmado-

-Será divertido el examen después de todo- dijo Lucas divertido-

Continuará... 


End file.
